


Frosting

by moviebuff123



Series: Jacob and Queenie [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Frosting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviebuff123/pseuds/moviebuff123
Summary: Jacob brings Queenie in to test some of his products, but they get just a little distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another smutfic that I've been wanting to write for awhile! I hope you enjoy it!

Queenie loved development days. It was the one day a month that she was showered with Jacob’s pastries (more than usual, at least). Jacob would always test out new recipes or update old recipes, and give her the first taste. Of course, everything would be delicious, and Jacob would pretend to be frustrated with her.

“You’ve gotta be more critical, sugarplum,” Jacob said, exasperated. 

Queenie leaned down from her perch on Jacob’s kitchen counter and kissed him. “I can’t help it, honey,” Queenie replied, brushing crumbs off of her dress. “Everything you make is so delicious!”  
He set his mouth in a thin line and furrowed his brows in a futile attempt to appear angry. “How will I know what to improve if you don’t tell me what to improve on?” 

Queenie shrugged. “You can’t improve what’s perfect already.”

Jacob’s frown melted away and he blushed. “Well, can you at least try and give me some constructive criticism on this chocolate frosting?”

“With pleasure!” Queenie beamed as Jacob placed a bowl of chocolate frosting in front of her. She dipped a dainty finger in, and licked it. Jacob swallowed, watching her every move.

She hummed in pleasure. “Delicious!” She dipped two fingers in the frosting again, and proceeded to lick them.

_ My God, this woman is going to kill me. Why is everything she does so sexy? _ Jacob quickly banished the thoughts from his mind, afraid that Queenie had read them. 

He was, of course, too late.

Queenie smiled at him devilishly. Dipping her fingers in the bowl for a third time, she rubbed the frosting on her lips. “Kiss me.”

Jacob, wide-eyed, obeyed. He pressed his lips against hers, sharing in the chocolate frosting. Queenie licked his bottom lip, and he opened up for her, allowing her to take control. He moaned against her, and Queenie smiled triumphantly.

They broke apart gasping. “You want more, honey?”

Jacob knew she wasn’t talking about the frosting. “If you do, sugarplum.”

Grinning wickedly, Queenie took some more chocolate from the bowl, and spread it on her neck, where she was particularly sensitive. “You should clean me off, baby.”

Jacob was only too happy to comply. He leaned into her and pressed his lips lightly to where her neck and shoulder met. Swirling his tongue over the frosting, Jacob placed his hands on Queenie’s hips, sliding her to the end of the counter so that they were pressed against each other. She moaned, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her hands through his hair, scraping lightly at his scalp.

Queenie yelps as Jacob nipped her neck. He pulled away, concern written all over his face. “I’m sorry! Was that too hard?”

“Not at all, baby!” Queenie assured. “It felt really good.” She let out a giggle as she felt his mind practically beam with pride.

He kissed her neck again, the frosting all gone, and the beginnings of a lovebite forming.

Jacob placed a hand on her shoulders and slowly slid her dress down, revealing her breasts to him. Queenie stared at him fondly as he took in the sight of her chest. Despite having what Queenie considered to be a  _ very _ active and  _ very _ enjoyable sex life, she was always taken away by how Jacob looked at her. It was as if every time he saw her naked, he was seeing her for the first time.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. He took them in his hands and gave them a gentle but firm squeeze. Queenie giggled, and Jacob let out an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize honey.” Queenie winked, and used her fingers to get more frosting. Her eyes not leaving Jacob’s, Queenie drew a chocolate circle around her two pink nipples. Then, she offered what was left on her finger to Jacob, who eagerly took her two fingers in his mouth and  _ sucked _ .

“There ya go, honey,” Queenie gasped, her playful demeanor shifting as she became more and more aroused. She could feel the wetness pool between her legs, and she shifted slightly in an attempt to relieve the building pressure.

Jacob released her fingers and instantly brought his mouth down to her right breast. He swirled his tongue, eagerly licking up the chocolate. Queenie moaned loudly as Jacob  _ bit _ her nipple lightly. He met her eyes to flash her a triumphant grin, before moving on to her left breast. This time, he brought his hand up to her right, and as he licked one breast, he squeezed and pinched the other.

These ministrations had Queenie  _ mewling _ in delight. “Jacob,” she panted, “I need you  _ now _ .”

_ Thank God _ , she head Jacob think, _ I’m so hard and I just want to be inside her _ . 

“Should we finish-?” Jacob started, indicating to Queenie’s half-dressed state, and his own fully-dressed one. He also wondered if they should move their lovemaking to his bedroom.

“Just take off your pants, honey,” Queenie gasped. “And for God’s sake, take off my underwear, too! And if you don’t mind, I’d rather you make love to me on this counter.”

Jacob couldn’t help but laugh at his sugarplum’s desperation, and a part of him was curious about how the new location would affect their lovemaking. He pressed a hasty kiss to her lips as he slowly slid her underwear off of her. With trembling fingers, Queenie finally managed to undo Jacob’s belt and trousers, and shoved them both down with almost comedic triumph.

Jacob’s chuckles turned into gasps as Queenie’s soft hand enveloped his painfully hard cock. After giving it a few strokes, she nodded to Jacob. He lined himself up with her soaking cunt, and looked her in the eye to make sure that Queenie was still consenting.

In response, Queenie nodded and cupped Jacob’s face with both of her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. She broke the kiss and cried out in pleasure as Jacob slowly slid into her wet slit. He groaned and buried her head in his shoulder.

After a few seconds, he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes as he left her almost completely, before thrusting into her again.

Queenie whimpered. “F-Faster, please.”

Jacob was only too happy to comply, and soon his hips were pounding against hers in a desperate rhythm. Queenie hooked her feet around his waist, and Jacob grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

“ _ Fuck _ , Queenie,” Jacob muttered as he pushed her dress further up and gripped her hips tightly. Jacob rarely cursed in front of her (he thought it was “ungentlemanly”), and he’d probably feel embarrassed by it later. Queenie would have laughed if she wasn’t busy keening in pleasure.

_ Oh,  _ fuck _ she feels so good. So tight and wet and warm. I want to make her feel as good as she makes me feel. _

Queenie bit back a moan of delight. She loved reading Jacob’s thoughts while they were making love. He was so kind and thoughtful, he always put her pleasure before his own.

Jacob’s hand snaked down to where their bodies met and began rubbing at her clit in small but fast circles.

Queenie  _ lost control _ . Her moans of pleasure became desperate screams as her hips rolled against his to meet his every thrust. She was on the edge, and with another thrust from Jacob, Queenie  _ shattered _ . Her back arched and her hips snapped to meet Jacob’s and her walls clenched around his cock.

This send Jacob careening into his own orgasm, and his own hips began to lose their rhythm. With one final thrust, Jacob groaned came inside Queenie.

He rested his head in Queenie’s shoulder again, gasping. Queenie stroked his hair lovingly as she also tried to steady her breathing.

After a few minutes, Jacob lifted his head from her, and pressed a light kiss on her lips, then another one on the tip of her nose.

“Wow,” he finally muttered. “You are  _ amazing _ .”

“You too, honey,” Queenie replied. She giggled. “We  _ don’t _ look amazing, though.”

It was true. Queenie’s dress half on and bunched up, and Jacob’s pants pushed all the way down, while his shirt was still on, albeit very wrinkly. They looked so ridiculous, that the two of them burst out laughing.

“We really need to learn the value of patience,” Jacob said, wiping away a tear.

Queenie shook her head, “If great sex is a reward for impatience, I’ll never wait for anything ever again.”

Jacob kissed her tenderly. “I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome, and comments are always encouraged! :D


End file.
